A Sinners Cry
by Tumainii
Summary: Two girls walk into the life of Ciel and his butler to help with their little infestation. But things take a turn for the worse when Sebastian takes a liking to one of them causing them all a lot of pain and suffering.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, if you're follow my stories regularly I'm sorry for not posting much /3 Life gets in the way  
But here is a Black butler story huh?  
**  
READ THIS FIRST BEFORE YOU START THE STORY  
**Now, this story was made by TWO people. Me and my friend are both creating this paragraph by paragraph, I'm going to put marks when someone has started and someone begins. So I hope you like the two different writing styles, but enjoy the story.

The two girls stepped out into the fresh British air, after a long boat ride and then a carriage ride that lasted. At least three hours they were stiff, hungry and a little irritable. Rachael it seemed was always irritated by something but confronting her now might result in an ear full. Still, she knew her manners and random fights with strangers was not something the two were after. The other girl on the other hand was more of a free spirit. She tried her best to find something to make her smile and laugh but to underestimate her abilities could be fatal. Both girls, trained killers were here in London looking for the Phantom Hive estate. Holding up a picture of the mansion right I front of them she sighed out "Looks like we're finally here." She was a little frustrated it took so long but things happen. "Yes, I'm looking forward to meeting our new clients." Keiko chimed in quickening her step to match Rachael's. "Let's just get the job done as quick as possible, I don't need any further delays, you know as well as I do how busy we are." Rachael commented. Keiko looked on at her friend with a pouted lip "But we never..." sighing she stopped herself. They had been down this road; Rachael liked to get things done and then get home. She was never sure why, after all there was nothing wrong with having a burger or something. A little down time would be nice every now and then. "Besides that," Rachael pitched again "Do you really want to stay in England? It doesn't really seem to be the place for you." she said a little more gently, she was referring to the weather. Smoke colored clouds always seemed to cover the skies here and it rained every other day if not EVERY day. "Yeah, I guess..." Keiko replied her shoulders slumping a little. Rachael was right though, it always seemed to dark here, and the air was thick with misfortune and secrets. The air was always moist with rain and it caused her hair to frizz making her stressed. Rachael reached for the brass door handle smacking it on the expertly carved wood. You could hear it echo through the house, or at the very least the room in which you first entered. In nearly no time at all a taller gentleman opened it greeting them. "Hello ladies, how can I help you today? My name is Sebastian." "We're here to see a Ciel Phantom Hive." Rachael informed with steady speech and dominance. The man's eyes seemed to pick up on something, or maybe she had been seeing things. "I'm sorry to say, but my master is very busy today. If you like I could schedule you." Sebastian said politely. Keiko looked over at her friend for a reaction, but instead she just looked even more irritated. "That won't be necessary." she replied smoothly "Because we are speaking with Ciel today." she growled before pushing passed the taller figure. Keiko kept behind her and gave Sebastian an apology glance. "Can you tell us where to find him?" Keiko asked the butler. Sebastian looked beyond annoyed but he swiftly went in front of the group to lead them to Ciel.

X

"Master, you have company requesting your audience." Said Sebastian opening the door to the Lord's study room. "We aren't requesting anything! We are here on orders." shouted Rachael pushing herself through the door way. Ciel held eye contact with the girl. "What matters do you have to discuss with me." stated Ciel very blankly. Rachael looked over her shoulder at Kieko, and nodded her head, gesturing her to come into the room. Kieko quickly walked into the room, and handed Rachael a stack of documents. Rachael threw the papers on the table in front of the young man. "That is everything you need to know. "she informed, sitting down. The young lord grabbed the papers and started scanning it. Rachel snuck a look at Sebastian standing by his master, sensing somebody was looking at him. Throwing down the papers the young lord stood and questioned "Who are you two exactly?", "I am Rachael and this is my partner, Kieko. We are from the United States with urgency from the government." Rachael stated. "We do not need any help from the states with any of these matters." Ciel coldly said. "The President sent us here to help protect the queen from another dangerous angel." Rachael shot back. The lord's eyes grew wide as he was processing what was just said.

Sebastian leaned toward his master's ear and simply asked if he should prepare some tea for their guests. "Yes I have important matters to discuss with them." Ciel said with an annoyed sigh. As the butler was walking away, Kieko stood up and ran after him. "May I help you make tea?" The happy girl asked with bright eyes. The butler just smiled and nodded his head. Walking to the kitchen they passed a giant glass window. Amazed by the long yard and trees, Kieko stopped and stared out the window. "Beautiful isn't it? The young lord has a beautiful estate." Said the butler. "They are going to be awhile so why not go see it all?" Kieko's face light up at once. "I do have to practice some shooting if you don't mind me setting some stuff up!" She said with a smile. "Do as you like miss." the Butler said in almost a whisper. Kieko then turned on her heel and went straight for the carriage. Grabbing some targets and dragging them towards the yard something stopped her. A young man with a straw hat was petting another man. Confusion passed through her face because the young man with the hat was very attractive. Just a look at the other man being petted made her hair stand on end. A growl emitted from the man with white hair as they locked eye contact. The other man then saw her and waved. Kieko felt the blood rush to her cheeks causing her to blush. She then picked up the target and was walking over to a place she wanted it. The weight suddenly got lighter and then she heard "Let me help you with this ma'am!" Said a voice. Looking around the target she got a glimpse of the boy with the straw hat. He set down the target and looked at her with a smile. "Are you going to practice shooting today?" Asked the boy "Y-Yes I am" Said the girl blushing. "My name is Finny!" Said the boy. "My name is Kieko! It's nice to meet you!" Laughed the girl.

"I see, so you are here to help then." whispered Ciel. Rachael nodded in agreement. Just then a loud bang sound emitted from outside causing both the young lord and Rachael to jump. "What the hell is she doing?!" shouted Rachael as she ran to the window. "Pull!" Kieko yelled. An orange disk shot out into the sky toward the horizon. Kieko swung her shot gun and hit the target with ease as it exploded. "Great shot Kieko!" Finny excitedly shouted. Smiling she handed the gun to him. "You try finny!" the girl cooed A loud buzzing noise was starting to emit from the machine throwing the clay targets. A flying disk snapped out of the machine flying straight for the boy. With such speed as the disk was coming all Finny could do was close his eyes. There was no impact of the disk hitting him - just nothing at all. Opening his eyes he saw Kieko holding the disk away from his face only centimeters away. She was very close to him, so close that a simple movement would cause them to touch. His eyes grew wide then a blush passed over his cheeks. "That was amazing!" said Finny! A smile passed over her face, then quickly turned into a frown as her balance was betraying her. Falling on the young boy she began to laugh and apologize profusely. They both started laughing and smiling at each other. 'Why is she goofing off while I am talking to this guy' Rachael asked herself. "Fine, I will allow the State's help on this matter." The boy said. Snapping back from thoughts into reality Rachael nodded her head. "Can we request to stay in your manor till everything is complete?" Rachael asked. The young lord nodded and looked to his Butler. "See to it that they have rooms and the proper service." Ciel ordered. "As you wish my master." Sebastian obliged in a bow.  
X

Rachael looked out the window, watching her friend. Although she hated that she got to play while she herself had to do work, at least it was over and maybe she could join her now. She felt her heat of anger calm down as she watched the two pull shots back and forth; it wasn't till Sebastian asked if she was coming or not that she looked back inside the house. She connected eyes with Sebastian, something was off about him and she knew it. The government hadn't told them much about this man, just that he was Ciel's star butler. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that he was odd, but perhaps she was just jumpy. England was known for their paranormal state, werewolves in particular and this caused her to feel on edge, which could also explain why she was so snappy. "Yes, of course." she said calmly. Slowly she followed the taller form down the hall way toward what she was assuming was their bedroom. "Wow, you're a really good shot, you know that Kieko?" Finny asked staring up at the shattered remains of an orange disk. The brown haired girl smiled "Oh, y-you really think so huh?" Finny turned to her with a big grin "Are you kidding me? You might even be a match for Mey-rin!" Kieko looked back at him a little confused "Erm, who's...?" "Oh! She's our maid. Sorry I forgot you haven't ever been here before. What exactly are you guys doing here anyway? Where are you from?" Finny asked eagerly. Kieko smiled her green eyes glinting happily "Oh, were from the states, just here on..." she stumbled, part of her wanted to tell the truth but her first instinct was to lie as smoothly as she could "Vacation." She knew Rachael would be furious with her if she told them the truth, not only her but her place of work as well. Finny looked pretty surprised "Wow, that's a long way to go for a vacation. But...why vacation here?" Oops, a hole in her story. Feeling herself get frazzled "Oh! Uh... Well, that's because... Rachael..."She was dragging this out as long as she could trying to give her brain sometime to think of a good excuse "Rachael's...boyfriend is here!" She laughed nervously, hopefully that wouldn't come back to bite her "Yeah, that's it..." she whispered to herself. "Here, in the house?" Finny asked again And Kieko nodded "Yeah it's..." oh fuck, what was his name?! She cried out in her head "Sebastian!" she said praying to the gods she had picked the right name. Finny getting even more bug eyed could only stare back in amazement. Keiko laughed nervously again and quickly shoved the gun in his hands "Your turn!" she nearly shouted trying desperately to change the subject.

After being shown their room Rachael quickly went back to the carriage to get their things. She didn't mind, after all Keiko did want to have some fun, and maybe it was best she got it out of her system now, then on the boat ride home where she wouldn't be able to do anything. She had requested that she and Keiko shared a room, the bed was big enough and at night it gave them time to talk things over. Besides that she knew Keiko didn't like to sleep alone, at least not anymore and maybe she was too proud to say it, but Rachael didn't like sleeping without her friend either. After everything was put in the room she went on the search for her friend but ran into Sebastian instead. "Dinner will be ready in but a moment, I ask kindly that you and your friend are not late." He said politely. Rachael looked him up and down, his aura wasn't right, nothing about him was right. "We will be there." she said starting to walk by him.

X

"Now we should dress our best for dinner!" Exclaimed Kieko very excitedly. "I will pick out an outfit for you!" yelled Kieko as she ran to Rachel's bags. Pulling out pretty blue dress with black laced in. Rachel had no idea that she had a dress like that. Kieko smiled and tossed the dress towards Rachel. Easily the tempered girl caught the dress. Kieko grabbed a yellow and orange dress. "This is not necessary Kieko." Rachel hissed after Kieko had cornered her and curled her hair; put some make-up on her face. "You are now ready for dinner!" Smiled the happy girl. Her smiled quickly faded as she looked out the window. "I can feel something coming... it's not a demon... something much more." Kieko almost whispered. "What if I change again?" She whispered. Rachel just stared at her with her wide yellow eyes. She has seen what her happy friend turns into when cornered. She was nothing to take lightly. "Then I will turn with you." Said Rachel lightly, putting her hand on her friend's hand. A smile passed between the two best friends. "Well it's a shame we can't wear our dresses..." Kieko sighed. Both girls slipped off the dresses and put on their combat clothing.

Which consisted of skin tight black pants, weapons. Kieko put on her half black shirt that revealed a tattoo taking up her whole back, this was the mark her captors put on her as a way of warning people to stay away from a monster. Kieko slipped in her black jacket and gave Rachel a smile. Rachel pulled her black shirt on and slipped into her jacket. Opening the door, they walked into the hallway towards the dining room. Opening the door, they saw a beautiful table set with sparkling china, and delectable dishes of food. Both the girls' eyes widened in amazement. "Right this way ladies" Sebastian said as he walked them to the table. "You two look like you are up to something." Ciel stated as they sat down. Rachel looked at the young lord with a hard look. "There is a storm or something coming." She plainly stated. Sebastian looked at Rachael with a thoughtful face expression. Sebastian began passing out the meal to the two girls and his master. "Something is coming?" Asked the lord. Sebastian bent down to his master's level. "I am afraid they are right my lord." Sebastian whispered. They all looked out the window to see the storm clouds, taking up the sky. Everyone then ate in silence. There was too much pressure on the sensation that was coming. Kieko abruptly stood up on edge. "I am sorry I am going to have to excuse myself Lord Phantom Hive." Kieko said, and then briskly walked out of the room. Rachael soon followed her on her heels. Rachael could start to sense something was wrong. Kieko broke through the doors and ran outside. The wind suddenly pick up and the black clouds darkening. Rachael looked to her friend and seen her green eyes were now glowing bright green. Just then a woman appeared before them. Something was wrong with this person. She was beautiful but something was wrong. "Kieko!" someone shouted, turning around she saw Finny and all the servants and the dog man. The man with light hair had a collar on. Immediately his collar started glowing and he started to howl. Everyone around the man scattered away from it. The man howled again then changed shape into a giant dog. The demon dog then raised his head and let out a fire ball from his throat. Kieko immediately hissed and went into a fighting stance. Rachael put a hand on Kieko's shoulder. Kieko seen that Rachael's eyes were glowing bright yellow. They were both ready for a fight. "What is going on here?" Ciel called from the door way. He stepped down the steps onto the driveway. The young lord froze in place when he saw the woman. Sebastian's face got very serious as he stood beside his master. Rachael looked at the butler. 'Were his eyes glowing pink?' she thought to herself. She shook her head then looked at the mysterious woman again. The white haired woman began walking towards them and stopped a few feet away. "You are pitiful, worthless creatures." The woman said. Kieko took a step towards her. Rachael's hand gripped harder on her shoulder.

Rachael took a side step and sized up the angelic looking woman. "You are just an experiment piece are you not?" sneered the woman. Rachel's eyes widened then got dark. "They only killed your family to keep them safe." She said as she leaned toward Rachael. "I can take that away." The woman said stretching out her hand towards Rachael's long dark hair. The woman jumped back as Kieko swung her samurai sword between the two. Kieko growled from her chest and stared at the woman. Rachel's eyes were wide and started breathing heavy. Looking at Kieko, Lahabiel glared. "You are not clean, just a patch up job. You don't deserve to be ranked anywhere near as important as you are." The angel said. Kieko swung the two blades at the woman. She avoided the blows with ease. Kieko stopped and stood up and sheathed her swords. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" shouted Ciel. " I am Lahabiel, protector of all things from evil spirits! You are the evil spirits that brought our sister Angelica down. You all need to be purified!" smiled the woman. Just then the demon hound began walking towards the group. "Pluto! No!" Finny yelled towards the dog. The demon hound lunged towards the servants when the angel lunged herself towards Ciel. Rachael sprinted towards Ciel and blocked the angel with Sebastian. Kieko sprinted towards Finny and pushed everyone out of the way as the demon hound scooped her up in his mouth. Kieko unsheathed her gun and shot multiple bullets into its mouth. The dog flung her out of its mouth with a whine. She fell on her back with a grunt. Finny ran to her and shouted "Are you okay?!" with a scared face expression. Kieko sat up and Finny picked her up. She looked to all the servants with a serious face expression. "You all need to get somewhere safe. I can handle the dog." Kieko said coldly. They all nodded and ran towards the estate. Rachael and Sebastian locked eyes after they both protected the young lord. "Very well done." Sebastian said with a slight smile. Rachel smiled back. "Now we have to take care of a nuisance" Rachael snorted. They both switched their glances to the angel Lahabiel now fully had her wings displayed and was smiling crazily. "Judgment has come for you!" She screamed as she ran towards them. Sebastian grabbed Ciel and they all jumped out of her way. The angel went after Rachael. Rachael unsheathed her pistol and began firing at the angel. "You are unclean you must be purified!" The angel screamed again and shot a wave of light towards Rachael. Narrowed yellow eyes saw the light and Rachael ducked and rolled away from it and still managed to land and continued running.

X

This wasn't working and she felt a growl of disapproval rip its way out of her throat, she was running at full speed but this angle was keeping up just fine. She glared daggers down at the woman swinging her arm again and quickly aiming her hand gun. Pulling the trigger she saw a small spurt of blood come forth from the angles arm. She smiled showing off her enlarged canines, got her. "Kieko!?" She screamed having lost sight of her. But she was having her own bit of fun with the estate dog. She heard Rachael call out for her but she didn't have the time to react as massive paws swung at her with speed she wouldn't have guessed Pluto had. The white demon dog was obviously getting tired of this cat and mouse game, he planted all four paws on the ground taking a quick in hail of breath and letting it go, fire sparking in his throat and coming out as a stream of flame. Keiko quickly ran up the side of the dog, the flames from his mouth missing her completely. She pushed up off the ground landing on the dogs back, Pluto in response started to shake himself and buck trying to get the girl off him. But Keiko had a first grip on his white hair, she sighed sadly "Now, this will only hurt a little, and when you come too hopefully you will be on our side again..." And with that she carefully stroked the dog's neck, searching for his weak point. There! She quickly applied as much pressure as she could. The demon dog yipped and fell down to the ground with a thud. One job done, now to find her partner.

X

Just as she landed, she heard a crunching noise. The dog had gotten up and was towering above her. Keiko sprinted from the dog as fast as she could. 'Shit!' she screamed in her head. The dog was on top of her with rapid speed. Looking at the dog she saw how his eyes lost all sanity. It was purely a demon hound now. The dog swiped its paw making her rag doll across the ground. "No! Stop it Pluto!" She heard Finny yell. Kieko searched for the boy in the straw hat. The demon hound was running after her, she stood up ready to fight; dizziness from hitting her head was pulling her down. Finny stood in front of her protectively. "Finny go inside! I got this!" Keiko yelled and shoved Finny. Kieko gave Finny a pleading look as the Mayrehn ran up. The maid grabbed the boy and was dragging him away. Kieko looked at Rachel and seen she was in combat. A twitch of anger passed through her because she had to win this fight to help. The demon was bubbling in her blood to come out. Kieko looked at the beast with a smile. She ripped off her jacket revealing her monster tattoo. Finny and Mayrhen both gasped at her tattoo as it started glowing green like her eyes. A deep loud growl protruded from her throat as she started running. While she was running she began to change; her eyes glowing and pupils forming into black slits. Her teeth then grew larger and sharpened immensely. Her demon form ripped from her body. A large demon tiger with glowing green stripes slammed into the demon hound with a growl. The cat immediately went for the dog's throat, but the hound bit the back of her neck and sunk its teeth deep. The battle was truly on. The demon hound blew fire out towards the cat. She gracefully jumped out of the way and was running full speed towards the hound. The cat roared and lighting ripped out of its throat and it the hound. The dog howled and cried as it got hit. Rachel shot a glance to the giant cat demon and hound in battle. She grinded her teeth at the situation. The cat rose up on its hind legs and swung at the dog. Her paw came in contact with the dog's cheek. The dog lunged but the cat managed to clear the dog and get on its back. She then bit the dog and just held on with her massive claws. The dog tried throwing her. Kieko then stretched her neck and breathed lighting through the dog. The demon hound cried again and hit the floor unconscious. Pluto shrunk down to human form. Kieko could see the burn marks and cuts on him from her claws. Her body began to shake as she shrunk to her normal human form. Feeling a pain she reached to the back of her neck. Drawing her hand back she saw shiny red blood now covered her hand.

X

'God damn it! Why did she come looking for us that crazy bitch!' she growled in her own head. The angel has caught her off guard with a blow to her legs. Rachel let out a grunt as she hit the ground, bouncing and landing on her back. The angel was now on top of her sitting on her hips. She looked up into the women's face; she wasn't right in the head... Her eyes were wild and she laughed in spurts as if not from her own control, mumbling about them all being unclean.

"Sniff out the unclean, kill off the unclean..." she whispered laughing lightly. Rachael sneered in disgust getting a grip on the grass and bucking her hips as hard as she could. The angle lunged forward with a gasp; instead of quickly getting out from under her she wrapped her arms around her now exposed waist flipping her over. "Would you get a grip?" She shouted landing a nice sucker punch on Lahabiel's cheek. The angle screamed and lunged forward but Rachael had already pushed off with her strong back legs getting up and backing away. "I-I don't understand." cackled the angle "Don't you WANT all your pain to be taken away?" Rachael looked back at her in silence "You're not even human!" she screamed again. Rachael growled. The angel stepped towards her but Rachael quickly drew her gun once more having put it away in favor of hand to hand combat when the angel had gotten to close. She was aimed and ready for fire, ready to lodge a bullet between the eyes. The blonde haired monster narrowed her eyes at her, before seeming to burst into a cascade of white feathers. "Sniff out the unclean, kill off the unclean, sniff out the unclean, kill off the unclean." Rachael shot into the storm of feathers five different times but they hit nothing. "Get back here you coward!" she cried at the top of her lungs. Her growls were continuous, she had gotten away. Keiko stepped onto the scene and Rachael snapped her head toward her footsteps. Keiko looked back without a sound while Rachael took a deep breath "She escaped." she stated flatly "You're not hurt are you?" she asked in a much more gentle tone walking towards her. "Oh, uh no, I'm fine. Are you ok?" Keiko asked. Rachael nodded "Let's just go and eat..." she replied. They all walked into the estate from the battle. "Why did you two fight?" shouted Ciel. Rachael and Kieko both made eye contact and looked back to him. "We had orders. "Rachael stated. Ciel looked down to the ground and said "You said your orders were only to protect the queen." The young lord walked away from them coldly and down the hall. Rachael began to fume at his rudeness. "Forgive my master." Sebastian said to Rachael. The spunky girl was going to argue back but held her tongue. "Why doesn't he thank us for risking our necks for him?" Rachael asked the butler. "My lord doesn't want any help. It's his own personal game." stated the butler.

The butler turned on his heel and walked into the room where Ciel went. Kieko turned towards Rachael and put her hand on her shoulder. With a twitch of her head she quietly said "Let's go finish eating." Rachael sighed, then forced a slight smile and followed behind. Kieko walked through the doors, Rachel stopped for a moment to look at the door where the two men went. The two girls sat down where they were before in silence. Kieko looked at Rachael with sad eyes. "Are you sure you are okay?" She asked Rachael looked up at her and just nodded and slowly sighed. "I am fine. I can't believe she got away." she said as she tightened her fists. Kieko look out the window and said "I have a feeling we will see her again."

XX

Hope you guys liked the chapter, and no worries there WILL be a second chapter up next week. This is actually only a slim cut off the original. So I have a few chapters to work with right now  
Again and as always, I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling, we do look it over, but sometimes it slips us by.

Also, just please keep in mind that if the story jumps around a bit that this was made on a whim lol. Hardly any planning goes into this, we just kind of write, really it's like a RP, but were able to control one another's characters.


	2. Chapter 2

After they finished, Kieko grabbed the smooth china plates. "I'm going to take these to the kitchen so they can be washed." Smiled Kieko. Rachael nodded and stood up then strode to the room where the two males went. She put her hand on the wooden door, getting ready to push it open. The dark wooden door felt cool against her hand. The doors suddenly opened and Rachael almost jumped out of her skin. Sebastian materialized suddenly in front of her and smiled. "I see you are done with dinner." Rachel took a step back and rubbed her arm. "My partner took the dishes to the kitchen." she said. Sebastian took a step and closed the doors behind him. Rachel suddenly felt uneasy being completely alone with the butler. "Did you know the angel she was talking about?" Rachel asked. "Yes, we met her quite some time ago on a previous mission from the queen." The butler stated. Rachel was scanning his face to detect a lie. This was all the truth and it was unsettling. "Tell me more about her." Rachel demanded as she took a step toward Sebastian. Kieko nudged open the doors to the kitchen to find it a wreck. "What happened in here?" She asked quietly to herself."Eay! Can you hand me that dynamite stick over there?" a man shouted. Kieko jumped at the sound and looked to her left to find a barrel of dynamite by the pantry. The wooden barrel was full of explosives with a thin red paper covering them. Kieko looked at the man with a wide eyes. "Why would you need dynamite?!" Kieko squeaked. "For cooking things fast of course!" He laughed. Kieko walked over to the man and smiled. "How about I help you, instead of you blowing the kitchen up?" The man looked down scratching his rough chin, grunted then looked at her. "The name's Bard!" He said as he stretched out a large dry hand towards her. "My name is Kieko!" She said as she shook his hand. "Well let's get started then!" Bard shouted and grabbed a handful of red potatoes.

"Well, her name is Angelica, she's an angle hell bend on destroying my master, unfortunately that is really all we know." he informed quietly. Rachael narrowed her eyes locking them with the red ones of Ciel's butler. "That's truly all you know?" She asked but Sebastian only nodded. This wasn't going good at all, but really why was she trying to make it complicated? Their orders, as always, were to find a kill. This time shall be no different. Sebastian quietly excused himself and started to walk off down the hall way, still looking away from the taller man she pitched her voice up "I know you're not human." she stated boldly. She heard him stop walking "Do you now?" he asked. "You're a demon, I don't know why I just figured that out now." she commented with a solemn smile. Sebastian was quiet for a second "Well, tell me then. Will you seek out to destroy me as well?" He asked in an almost daring tone, but Rachael responded quickly "No. We have no business with demons of your kind." she nearly snapped but kept it cool. "My kind?" he repeated. Rachael looked down to the floor "You make contracts, meaning your victims go willingly. Nothing I or Keiko can do about It." she informed. Sebastian felt a smile creep on his face and continued to walk. She sighed quietly and walked off to her shared room with Keiko but only got about half way before she was met by Finny. He seemed to light up and quickly came to greet her "Hey Rachael! You and Keiko did a nice job out there." Rachael growled softly "Not a good enough job if you ask me." she said angrily, but her anger wasn't aimed at Finny, it was aimed at herself." Finny frowned as he looked at the yellow eyed girl "You'll get her next time." he encouraged. She looked up and was about to reply when he spoke again" Oh! And I just wanted to congratulate you!" he chirped in a happy tone. She was confused, knitting her eyebrows in silent questioning "You know, for you and Sebastian. Being together and all." She went wide eyed "E-excuse me?!" she gasped. Finny nodded flicking his hand up and down at her "Oh yes, Keiko told me all about it! But you looked busy, I'll leave you be and go." and with that he was gone. Rachael was still in a form of shock as she took in what was just said. Not only that but Finny was going down the same hall Sebastian was on at the moment, he was going to figure it out sooner or later as well.

The green eyed girl wiped her brow as the last pealed potato was placed in a barrel for tomorrows mashed potatoes. She sighed quietly thankful that it was done. "You're a grate help!" Bard chimed in. Keiko smiled and laughed a little but frowned when she saw a serious expression cross his face "What?" she asked. Bard grumbled a little "It's just your friend...why is she so hot tempered?" he asked quietly as if Rachael herself was standing behind him. Keiko looked back with a sadder expression "She doesn't mean to be, I promise. Just something's in her past, you know?" Bard nodded fully understanding, after all everyone at the estate had been through an ordeal before winding up here. "Hey Keiko!" Called a familiar voice, said girl turned just in time to see Finny walk through the kitchen door. She tilted her head slightly "What is it?" she asked. Finny felt his cheeks heat up just at the sound of her sweet voice "Oh well, I went and congratulate Sebastian and Rachael for being together but, I don't know they seemed..." he trailed off but before he could pick it up again Keiko felt a spark of shock travel up her spine "You did what?" she asked quickly. Uh oh, uhhh ohh! "Hey, uh Finny, let's go do something!" she suggested with a big smile that even she didn't know if it was fake or not. Anything to get out of the house and let Rachael soak up what she just found out. "Oh, well ok! What do you want to do?" he asked. Keiko quickly ushered Finny out of the room and towards the outside leaving a very confused Bard behind. Once outside she quickly remembered Pluto "Actually lets go and check on your dog." she said. Finny nodded and lead her to the white demon hound. He looked ok, scratched up but ok. Keiko looked on at the white haired man with a sad expression until Finny snapped her out of it "its ok you know. He'll recover..." he said in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled at the gesture "Will he be ok out here?" she asked. Finny nodded "Yeah, he isn't allowed to sleep inside anyway." he assured her.

Kieko stood up in thought about Rachael. 'Oh Gods she is going to kill me when I see her again.' Kieko whimpered in her head while gazing at the dog. Finny glanced at the girl. "How did Rachael and Sebastian meet?" The boy questioned. Kieko looked at Finny and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I- I think they met at training..." she said. Finny began to think it all over when the girl grabbed his thin arm and tugged him. "Let's go see the rest of the outside grounds!" she announced with another smile. As they were walking away, Kieko looked up at the mansion; scanning the windows. She sighed then loosened her grip on the boy's arm. "You are going to love it!" Finny shouted happily. Rachael sat down on the bed with a sigh trying to process everything that was said. Organizing all of her thoughts was difficult at the moment. The butler was a demon. That explained why he was so keen on everything. 'A demon this close and I can't do a thing about it.' Rachael stormed to herself. She then stood up and advanced to the window. Scanning out the grounds she spotted Kieko and Finny with linked arms. Rachael's eyes narrowed. 'What the hell did you tell him?' Rachael screamed in her thoughts. She then grabbed her light weight jet black jacket, put her long hood on and strode to the door. She swung the door open with much force. She stepped out and collided into someone. The girl looked up and saw Meyrehn. "Oh hello! So you are the lucky lady, yes you are!" the maid squealed. "Lucky?" Rachael asked. "I didn't even know Sebastian was one to date!" the red haired girl said to herself. Rachael just gave her a confused expression and took a side step. "Well we should celebrate, yes we should!" Meyrehn shouted. Rachael arched her eyebrows and said in a hushed tone, "There is nothing to celebrate actually. I have no idea what you are talking about." The maid grew quite and thoughtful. Rachael then walked past her down the long softly lit hall. "I will talk to you later, yes I will Rachael!" Meyrehn shouted at her. Rachael waved back to her and quickened her pace. She had to ask Kieko what was going on.

Walking towards the front door, a movement caught her eye. Sebastian was coming down the stairs. "There is another storm approaching." he said coolly. "I have to talk to Kieko." She said opening the front doors. "The storm is going to cause them to stay in the outside storage area." Sebastian said keeping eye contact with the girl. "How do you know this?" She asked on edge. The butler smiled and said "I am not human remember, I can sense things and predict faster." Rachael looked down, then back to the man. She then opened the doors and stepped outside. Part of her wanted to ask Sebastian if he had heard anything about their 'dating', the idea made her cheeks grow red with embarrassment. And the the other part of her just wanted to ask what Keiko what the hell she was thinking telling these people such a lie. She looked up at the darkened clouds, at least this time it was hopefully going to be just rain and not another attack, after all the angle probably had some wounds she needed to lick. The rain came down softly at first making her quicken her pace to something of a jog. But it gradually grew into a thick down pour making her run to the storage shed. She kept her breath at an even pace as she made her way to the others. She had only been outside for a few minutes but already she was soaking. There! It was close and the two probably already inside. She quickly opened the door and slammed it shut. Keiko and Finny looked at her dripping form and greeted her meekly. She 'hmphed' bending forward touching her hands to the ground before violently shaking her body much like a dog would to get any excess water she could off of herself. Sighing, she greeted them back, they were soaking as well and Keiko looked a little nervous to see her. As much as she wanted to ask now she wasn't about to with Finny in the room, if Keiko really did have a motive behind telling them all this then she wasn't about to screw it up. Despite her anger and embarrassment she trusted her partner and was going to have to trust that she had a perfectly good reason for doing this. "Well, now you're stuck in here too." Finny said in a sad tone sighing softly. Rachael hummed an agreement before adding "or, we could just buck up and run." she suggested. Both of them didn't seem keen on the idea so she sighed heavily and sat down "Well then, what do you two want to do?" she asked. Confusion ripped its way through her, wasn't she going to yell at her? Well...Rachael never did truly yell at her, but wasn't she at least going to ask? She looked to her and then at Finny before going back again. Suddenly realization dawned on her, she wanted to talk to her alone, and she wasn't going to say anything with someone else in the room. She almost breathed a sigh of relief but for her own sake kept it in. "Well, it's late I guess we should just...sleep? Take a nap or something." Finny nodded an agreement but Rachael stood back up "Well I'm going back to the mansion." She walked back over to the door opening it for her before turning her head and looking at her partner "I'll be waiting Keiko." she stated. Chills ran up her the green eyed girls spine at the ominous message. Finny looked over at her after Rachael had left "What did she mean by that?" he asked. She laughed nervously "Oh nothing." she assured him.

Water poured from the poor cloth as she rung it tighter and tighter. "Well, looks as if someone has been having fun in the rain. Where are the other two?" she already knew the voice by now, Sebastian. She grumbled "They didn't want to come, and I didn't want to stay." she informed. He hummed in acknowledgment "Let me get you a towel." he suggested and disappeared for only a moment before coming back with towel in hand. He handed it over "Thanks." she said softly not able to look him in the eye anymore. She quickly snatched it from him and started to dry her clothes to a state where she could at least walk around the place. "So, we know that I'm a demon, but what are you? You're not human either." he voiced. She stopped what she was doing for a moment letting what he just asked register. She was quiet for a minute but eventually spoke "Yes, your right, I'm not human anymore." said replied before throwing the towel at the man and walking off.

The butler simply smiled and watched her walk away in silence. "There seems to be something going on between you and your partner." Finny said bluntly. Kieko sat straight up when he with what he said. She looked at him then looked down to her feet. "We just had a small misunderstanding." Kieko said softly while kicking a rock that lay on the floor. "Finny, tell me about your life!" Kieko looked at him with bright eyes. "Well uh... it's not that happy Kieko." Finny said while looking sad. The girl immediately wished she could take back what she asked. Obviously it was a big ordeal for someone as happy as him to be sad about it. "They killed my family, and took me away. They kept me inside all the time...they injected me with painful substances... it hurt so bad." Finny said. The boy had such a sad face expression it was almost painful to listen and see how much it hurt him to remember. "I just wanted to go outside, I couldn't handle being inside and being prodded with objects." he almost cried. "They put the last of the injection into me and I hit them to get away... but they didn't get back up after they all fell..." Finny said then looked up at the girl with tears in his eyes. "I killed them Kieko... I didn't mean to... I got this unknown strength... It is so hard to control It." the boy then looked down at the ground. Kieko got up and walked to wear he was. She kneeled down by his feet and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she looked at him with somber eyes. "They did that to you. It's not your fault. I know your pain." She said with a slight smile. Finny looked at her then lunged for her. She gasped because she thought it was an attack, but it turned out to be a hug. "Thank you so much Kieko! You are a great friend!" The boy said sincerely while hugging her tightly. "Finny, loosen up I can't breathe." she grunted. "Oh! Sorry!" Finny laughed. Kieko and Finny both exchanged a smile. "Kieko... what exactly are you? I saw it when you changed.." Finny looked at her with questioning eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl's heart started to race as she thought about explaining it. He had already seen the beast so there was no way of hiding it. "Well I was just young then.. I was playing out in the field with the horses at my parent's farm... All of a sudden I saw smoke coming from the house." Kieko said looking down. "I jumped on my horse and made her run as fast as she could to the house... but it was too late..." Something hit her hand when she realized it was a tear. "My mom and dad... they weren't getting up. I screamed for their names but they weren't moving... I ran into the house but someone grabbed me... I tried everything to get away from them and get to my parents." Kieko could feel her hands shake as she vividly remembered the whole day. "The man said we got the girl and put something over my face, and I blacked out... When I woke up I was strapped to a hospital bed. I could smell death all around me. A man walked in and asked how I was." Kieko stood up and walked to the opposite wall of Finny. "I didn't say anything so he hit me repeatedly until I was bleeding. When I started to cry he dragged me into another room. There was a terrifying creature that was trapped. The creature was a demon." Kieko said. The girl tightened her fists

"They then began to stab the creature until it died right in front of me. Then they began stabbing me with needles and injecting something into my body. I felt my body trying to fight off this unknown injection. It burned through my veins. When I woke up everything was a wreck." The girl said turning back toward Finny. The boy stood up and walked over to her. "We had the same experience then." The boy said as he took off his straw hat that was hanging down. The boy then hugged Kieko again tightly "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again!" he managed to muffle out. Kieko's eyes grew wide and a tear dripped out of her left eye. "I won't let anyone hurt you either finny." She said as he let go. "Finny, what do you think of me?" the girl then asked with wide questioning eyes. The boy looked down then back up at her. "Well you actually listen to me and you are a very important friend to me." He honestly said. The girl looked down with a drooped face. 'Friends? Gods why just friends?' she whispered in her thoughts "Kieko?" The boy with the straw hat curious said. "We can be the best of friends!" Kieko said with her green eyes bright. Mustering the biggest smile she could, Kieko stood up and motioned toward the entrance "Let's get out of here." she said opening the door. The rain had stopped and a beautiful rainbow painted the sky. Kieko and Finny took in the majestic sight then ran into the mansion. Pushing open the huge front doors they saw Sebastian. "Sebastian, look at the rainbow!" Finny said excitedly. The butler walked to the doors and looked to the sky. "Rainbows are simply a trick the rain plays on people." the butler said as he walked off. Kieko's eyes narrowed as she watched the mysterious man walk down the hall. "I have to go talk to Rachel now." the green eyed girl said. Finny smiled and nodded. Kieko ran up the stairs and walked to the door. Mustering up courage was a hard thing to do; with a sigh she opened the bedroom doors.

Hearing the bedroom doors open she tore her gaze away from the window, she had been watching the rain drizzle on only to stop and paint a rainbow in the dusk lite sky. It was beautiful really. "Hello Keiko." she greeted softly. Keiko made a small noise in greeting as well, but it wasn't really a word. Rachael knitted her brow "Have you been crying?" she asked softly standing up with true concern in her eyes. She may be hard but she wasn't without a heart. "Oh, uh...yeah..." Keiko said honestly. Rachael stayed silent waiting for her to explain "Me and Finny...we just had a heart to heart...about our pasts..." she informed softly trying not to let her voice crack already feeling the tears trying to well up again. She took a deep breath reaching up and grabbing a lock of her loose brown hair, something of a nervous habit; it was kind of cute really. "He says he wants to be just friends." Kieko whispered while looking down. Rachael sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "I am so sorry hun." The yellow eyed girl cooed. Kieko looked up and smiled. "I will be the best friend he has ever had! If he wants a friend, then he will get a great friend!" she almost shouted. Kieko smiled, remembering the end, they were going to try and protect one another now, she didn't want to have to worry or hurt over her past anymore, and maybe Finny could help her with that. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry with tears of happiness or sadness, all she knew what she felt her throat tighten and her vision blur.

Rachael let out a slow breath walking towards her and wrapping her arms around the other girl in a rare Rachael hug. Keiko hugged her back taking in her comforting and familiar scent. "I'll be ok." she said pushing Rachael away with a small smile, Rachael looked back with a doubtful look but accepted it. "Ok then." Rachael nodded "Now, tell me." she started with a serious face "Why I am suddenly dating Sebastian?" she asked her right eye brow already twitching in annoyance. She looked to the floor nervously "I, uh, well...told Finny that was why were here. So you could come and see your 'boyfriend'." she answered. Well, that certainty explained it. Keiko looked back up at her partner "I just didn't think it would be wise to tell him we were government agents, you know...for security reasons." Rachael took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose and walked away towards the bed.

She nodded slowly "Yes, I suppose that was the right thing to do. Can't let the whole city know we are here on a mission." she sighed finally "I just wish you could have come up with a more...less embarrassing lie..." she admitted in a grumble "But you did the right thing." she assured looking at her over her shoulder. "Well, at least I know. Now I have a bit of information for you, Sebastian is a demon."

"A demon?" Kieko said in a shocked voice. "Like me?" she asked. Rachel looked at her with narrow eyes "No, he is a pure demon not something injected into your DNA." Rachel said while looking out of the window. Kieko joined her partner and looked at her for more information. "He is very powerful. I can feel it just being in the same room as him. It gives me the creeps." Rachel sighed. "I have felt it too. He is very strong. I don't even think my demon can compare." Kieko said while drilling her eyes into her comrade. Rachel began to pace which was a habit she did when she was annoyed or nervous. Her thoughts were very deep and she was concentrating hard on what to do next.

"We have to locate the angel again and deal with her first." the leader stated. "Those were our orders and if the queen needs us to take care of any demons, so be it." Rachel almost whispered while flipping her hair out of her face. "You like him Rachel, you couldn't kill him." Kieko said. Blood rushed to Rachel's cheeks which were very uncommon for her to even blush. Rachel walked towards Kieko with fierce steps. The two girls held eye contact when Rachel broke away. Kieko squealed with delight. "Admit it, you want the rumor to be true!" she hummed with a smile. "That is ridiculous." Rachel said pacing to the window. The girl couldn't help but crack a small smile at the thought. "Well we have to talk to Ciel Phantom hive sooner or later." Kieko said with a smirk. Rachel stopped her pace at looked to her friend. "We do have to talk to the young lord about our mission and nothing else." Rachel almost hissed. "Well let's go!" Kieko laughed and grabbed her friend, pushing her out the door. Rachel tried fighting back until they got to the door. The door opened to reveal the mysterious man. "My master is requesting to speak to you." he elegantly said.

Rachel nodded and maintained eye contact with her. She then broke past him and walked to the master's study room. Kieko and the demon made eye contact. A small crack was heard between the two. "You two are very different." The butler said. "I could say the same about you sir." the girl whispered. Her eyes narrowed for a moment then reopened and she stepped past him. "Come on, I bet you want to know his orders for us too!" she chimed. "Your partner. She is different than a demon, correct? "He asked. Kieko turned around with a serious expression. "No she has been changed. No contract was needed. Only force." She said and continued walking down the hallway. Sebastian smiled and followed her to the study room. "We must locate her before she strikes again. Her next target might even be the queen." Rachel shouted. "We can't just locate her! Lahabiel is an angel not a human! You can't track her." Ciel yelled back. Both were standing up on either side of the desk defensively. "My lord has finally met someone who has the same personality." Sebastian said with a smile. Kieko looked at the two with serious eyes. 'Aren't we supposed to stay on his good side?' Kieko questioned in her head. "We are all heading to London to be by the queen and ensure her safety." Ciel said coolly. Rachel was just about to speak when Kieko cut her off. "London?! I heard it is beautiful there!" Kieko gasped. Rachel looked at her partner with a serious face. Rachel grabbed the bridge of her nose. "How soon are we leaving?" she asked. "Our departure isn't till next week." the young lord said sipping his tea. "I suggest you girls get your rest." Ciel said with a smirk. Rachel and Kieko nodded and turned towards the door. "I believe this is a fight for those of you who are human to make." the young lord said loudly when they opened the doors. Rachel shot him a glance then narrowed her eyes. The two girls exchanged glances then walked out.

It was too bad neither of them were human, at least not anymore. Both of them suffered from the hands of scientist, both of them successful experiments. Rachael sighed as she closed the door looking to her partner "I can't believe we have to wait a week." she growled crossing her arms "This mission is taking up a lot more time then I wanted." Keiko nodded "But we might as well make the best of it, right?" she asked softly. Rachael looked at her and then at the floor in silence before agreeing.

"Good morning ladies. Today's breakfast will be something to help brighten the spirits. American pancakes with syrup, strawberries and your choice of beverage." Sebastian announced. Keiko slept on, she had always been a pretty heavy sleeper if time allowed. And since the two had a week to kill, she was pretty sound asleep. Rachael lifted her head to the demon, her long brown hair everywhere in a tangled mess but yellow eyes obviously alert. "We will be down in a little." she said quietly. Sebastian lingered for a few seconds, holding her gaze before bowing and taking his leave. Rachael turned over to the sleeping girl going to place a hand on her shoulder before stopping herself. Waking Keiko was tricky and something you had to be prepared for. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed. "Keiko?" she asked grabbing her shoulder and shaking her. Instantly Keiko snapped her eyes open swinging her feet under her and pushing off towards Rachael. Easily she side stepped letting Keiko miss and land. Keiko rubbed her eyes and yawned as if she hadn't just attacked her, but this was something that always seemed to happen when woken up by a person. Unconsciously, Rachael figured it was from being held down on a bed when they were in the lab together.

"Morning." Keiko greeted in a groggy voice. "Morning Keiko. Sleep ok?" she asked. Keiko nodded before lifting her nose to the air "Is that...Pancakes?!" she asked a smiling gracing her face. Rachael smirked and nodded. Quicker than Rachael had ever seen Keiko go, she scrambled with her clothes quickly deciding what to wear. She threw on the first thing she found that matched and raced out the door down the hall. Rachael got dressed herself in a quickened pace just trying to keep up with the green eyed girl. After she figured she looked ok, hair brushed and everything she escorted herself to the dining area.  
Keiko was long gone but up ahead she saw a slim dark figure. She looked up slowly, Sebastian.  
He gave her a smile "Ah, I was just about to come get you again." Rachael looked unimpressed, instantly knowing it was a lie "What do you really want." She snapped correcting him. Shock took his eyes for but a second before smirking "Smart as a whip aren't you?" he chuckled "I just think it is unfair that you know what I am and yet, I'm having trouble figuring out what you are." He explained.  
Rachael narrowed her eyes at the taller man "Fair? Why should you care?" she asked genuinely curious.  
"Ah, well I can sense that your friend, Keiko, is a man made demon." He said almost ominously, his eyes glowing pink "But you're no demon, are you?" Rachael started to growl using her wolfish tone.  
"What do you want?" she snapped again. Sebastian merely chuckled "I've come to escort you to breakfast like a good fiancé should." He finally came out. The demon held out his elbow for her to hold, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks in an instant "No thank you!" she growled walking off with her hands clenched.  
But she soon felt a strong hand at her waist; she glared up at the man next to her "You don't want to blow your cover do you? Don't you think we should play the parts Keiko has so gracefully given to us?" he asked. As if she was nothing he practically picked her up keeping her at his side and whisked her off to the others. Clenching her jaw she put a hand on his chest pushing him away "Stop it!" she growled in a hushed tone so none of the others could hear past the door. Not listening to her growls and commands he pushed the door open where Rachael was forced to stop her struggles as everyone looked up from their plates to see them.  
"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you." She huffed under her breath knowing the only people who could hear that where herself, Sebastian and if Keiko was paying attention her as well.  
"Just relax." Was the only response she got. He pulled out a chair for her next to her partner allowing her to sit. Quietly she did and looked at the food in front of her "Thank you, Sebastian." She said softly trying to be as 'lady like' as she could.  
"Your welcome my dear." He replied making her turn even redder. The sudden onslaught of blood to her face made her forehead break in a small sweat but thankfully Sebastian walked away to stand next to Ceil instead. Cautiously she looked up to everyone only to find them all staring and smiling at her.  
Grinding her teeth she bit her tongue and gave a weak smile back to all the others.  
"You guys look good together!" Finny complimented while the others nodded their head in agreement."Ah...hehehe…well thanks." Rachael replied "But don't let me stop you from eating. Let's dig in." she said trying to change the subject.

Rachel looked to the green eyed girl to find her staring back wide eyed and mouth open. Kieko was beyond shocked with what she just saw. 'The hell just happened?!' Kieko screamed in her mind. Rachel gave her a stern look and Kieko snapped out of her thoughts and started to eat her food. There was an awkward silence while everyone was eating their breakfast. Kieko snuck a look at her partner to find her barley eating. She was stirring her food and just looking out it with a red face. A smirk creased Kieko's face. Rachel met eyes with her partner. Immediately the yellow eyed girls face flushed again after Kieko raised her eyebrows at her. Kieko directed her attention to Sebastian with narrow eyes. Sebastian locked eyes with her with a glare. She looked down to her half eaten pancakes and just felt her body shake from just looking at him. He was intimidating and he was powerful. Whatever he was, he could do damage. Kieko ate the last of her pancakes and wiped her mouth with her napkin. Finny then let out a sigh "That was delicious! Thank you Sebastian!" he said excitedly. Rachel then wiped her mouth and looked at Ceil. "Excuse me Lord Phantomhive, I must excuse myself, I have matters to attend to." Rachel said almost in a whisper. She stood up and looked at the butler. The butler locked eyes with her fiercely. She then turned and walked to the door. Kieko didn't miss a beat and was right on her heels and the door closed. Rachel walked as fast as she could to the bedroom. Kieko knew now to talk right now when she was thinking. In the bedroom Rachel started pacing again. Kieko jumped on the bed and sat cross legged and watched her quietly. Rachel's partner couldn't help but crack a smile. Rachel looked at her with a flushed face. "What?!" she said roughly. Kieko knew she didn't mean it and there was more to the situation than she was leading on. "So…. It was never a lie huh?" Kieko smirked. Immediately Kieko laughed and bounded to her friend. Kieko wrapped her arms around Rachel and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay love." The green eyed girl said while looking into her comrades eyes. Rachel nodded and went and sat on the bed. "He is a handsome demon." Kieko said looking over her shoulder. Rachel smiled and sighed. "Oh Gods he is very handsome." "You can handle yourself and me; we aren't human so I think you should go for him so we can find out what he is." Kieko said quietly looking out the window. Rachel looked out the window into the horizon.

There was a knock on the door that jolted both girls into a standing position. Rachel walked gracefully over to the door and opened it to find Ceil and Sebastian standing there. Ceil handed the girl a stack of papers." New reports on a mysterious angel that has been attacking people. The queen is upset about this and wants the problem resolved for her people." Ciel stated. Rachel looked at the stack and looked up at the young lord. "We will look it over. Thank you." The yellow eyed girl said and shut the door. Kieko walked to her partner and leaned over her shoulder to see the papers. "We have a lot of homework to do tonight." Kieko whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

Shifting through the stack of papers in her hand before looking at Kieko's pouting face. Rachael smiled a little "You know, you don't have to do this." She said. Kieko looked confused looking as if she was about to decline "Go hang out with Finny." Rachael stated bluntly. Instantly Kieko's face flushed red making Rachael smirk. Now the tables were turned "Don't think I don't see the way you look at him."  
She continued to read some sentences here and there "I'll update you when you get back, don't worry." She assured. Kieko started getting a big grin and happily agreed running out the door to find Finny.  
Already figuring he was in the garden she rushed out the doors passing Ceil and Sebastian one again saying a quick hello with a wave.  
"Where do you suppose she is going?" Ceil questioned but by then Kieko was too far off to hear the other mans answer. Slamming the front door open and closed she jogged at a light pace around the gardens looking for the familiar straw hat. Oh, there! Bouncing up and down with joy while humming a tune made of his own imagination Finny was wandering around the estate.  
"Finny!" She called out. He turned with a questioning look only to smile widely when he saw his friend approaching him.

"Hey Kieko!" Finny shouted as he waved to her. They walked to each other and stopped a few feet away. Kieko instantly blushed and looked down at the ground. Finny tilted his head questioningly. Kieko looked up and smiled her best. "Let's go for a walk around the estate!" she said energetically. Finny beamed a smile as linked an arm with hers. They began walking around the gardens, talking about life.

Rachel smiled from the bedroom window when she saw them walk away holding hands. 'Good for you Kieko, you found another friend.' Rachel thought to herself. Walking back to the desk she grabbed the stack of paper and made her way over to the bed. Scanning it, she sat down on the plush bed. Reading these reports was interesting but so very dull at the same time. Before she knew it, she had dozed off in an alert slumber. A soft crack noise was heard in the room. Rachel sat straight up, defenses high and ready for attack. Scanning the room she saw nothing. The sun had set now it was darkness, only the soft light from the moon grazed through the window. Getting off the bed gently and cautiously she kept looking around constantly. A familiar figure came out of the dark. "What are you doing here Sebastian?" Rachel asked with piercing eyes. "To see you of course." He said in an evil tone. Rachel's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. 'Why is he even here right now?' she asked herself suspiciously. "Why are you here?" she asked again sternly. "Like I said before, I am here because of you." The butler said quickly closing the distance between them. Rachel backed up and tried to keep space in between them until her back hit the wall. 'Shit.' She cursed in her head. A growl emitted from her throat as a defensive tone. The butler just smiled an evil smile. "I don't know what you are but I want to find out." Sebastian said seductively. Rachel's heart rate spiked and her face turned red. 'I have to get away from him now.' She yelled at herself. Her body wasn't moving at all. The butler brought his body closer and leaned forward; bringing his face only centimeters from her face. "I have a feeling that you don't want me to leave anyways." He said quietly.

The yellowed eyed girl breathed a shaky breath and held eye contact with him. Rachel knew she didn't want to leave him. She wanted him to just be hers. The demon and the animal in her were alive and both of them could feel it. Rachael adjusted her legs and Sebastian grabbed her hips with strength. Rachael didn't want to be weak against him. She pushed her body strength against him. He quickly maneuvered around her and pushed her up against the wall. The way she was, she wrapped her thighs around his hips. The butler pushed her towards him. He then brought her face in close and bit her lip. Rachael sighed and then growled and bit him back with the same force. He then chuckled and kissed her neck very slowly. Her heart was racing with every lingering kiss. Making his way up her neck he then started to nibbled on her ear. 'Oh Gods this feels so good.' Rachael sighed to herself. Rachael then leaned and forced herself to fall. The momentum she had sent her and the butler towards the ground. She caught herself and swung her legs causing the butler to fly across the room. Regaining his balance he stood there. Rachael seen his eyes were glowing pink and he licked his lips. Rachael then ran towards him and sprung off the ground as he dove towards her. As their bodies hit the demon and the animal stirred and causing both to grow vicious. Rachael shoved his shoulders to the ground and growled at him. Sebastian's hands slid up her back and he traced her spine with his gloved hands. A shiver passed down her spine causing her to arch her back with a gasp. The butler then flipped her over and pinned her hands on the ground. "This is enough play time." He said evilly. Sebastian slid off the gloves revealing a tattoo on one of his hands. Rachael looked at it then back at him. Sebastian smiled and leaned over her. He then gently licked up the base of her neck to her jaw. Rachael clenched her fists and grinded her teeth. The butler laughed and then kissed her furiously. The girl then matched his force and kissed him back. Rachael then bucked him off of her hips and swung her legs up to his hips causing him to sail over her. The both sprung to a standing position and locked eyes. The butler was standing still then in one swift movement he was in front of the girl. She never saw anyone move that fast in her life. In one swift movement, he picked her up and had her sailing through the air landing on the bed. He was then leaning over her with a smile. Rachael put her hands on his chest and hissed as she brought her hands down his shirt. Looking down she saw she ripped the shirt.

The butler looked down and smiled. "That is more like it." He said. The shirt just simply fell off showing his toned muscles and pale skin in the moonlight. The butler snaked his arm under the girl and brought her up to his lips. He kissed her again and before she knew it, he tore off her jacket. It landed with a soft thud on the carpet. She looked up at him with wide eyes. Sebastian looked the purple tube top and then to her skinny jeans. He then locked eyes with her and put his hand on her hip. Rachael then latched her hand around the back of his neck bringing him in closer. His hand grazed her thigh and then back up to her hip. She growled and then brought her hands down his back. The kissing ranged from gentle to vicious. Their breathing increased the more they kissed. The animal inside her wanted to rip away from her body and attack him. The demon was the same for him. The more they touched, the more the monsters wanted to take over. Sebastian kissed her neck again then stopped. A smile grew on his face and he looked at the girl. "My master is calling me." He said looking at her. Rachael was silent but maintained eye contact with him. "I will come back for you." He said as he picked up her hand and kissed it. Very quietly he left the room. Rachel's thoughts were like a tornado violently tearing apart everything. Trying to catch her breath, she got up. Just then she heard a knock on the door. The doors opened to find Kieko walking in. Her eyes widened as she looked around. "What happened in here?" Kieko asked and looked to her partner with questioning eyes.

It was only then Rachael realized they had knocked over a few things in the process including her jacket and the butler's button down shirt. Her breathing was still hard, hair a mess, cheeks still red and eyes still glowing.  
"I-I…" she stuttered. What did she do? Tell the truth? She had gotten hot a breathless with a _demon? _Something she a Kieko killed for a living. But even Kieko had said before to go after him, still somehow it hurt her pride.  
"Sebastian was in here." She finally said taking a moment to recover. Kieko only got more wide eyed "Did you guys have a fight or something?!" she asked suddenly concerned. Rachael looked around the room again, instantly getting how she could see that. She waved her hands "Oh, no! Nothing likes that… well…at least not really…" she corrected. Rachael picked her jacket back up; he was going to be back huh? Maybe it was best she wasn't in the house tonight… still as much as she hated to admit it, she liked it and liked it a lot. Kieko still looked confused looking around the room and then back to her. Suddenly she gasped holding her hand over her mouth covering a threatening smile. Rachael knew she had finally got it, cheeks flushing once again she ran out the door "I need air." She called back. Kieko could help a small giggle as her friend left the room.

Once outside Rachael ran out into the woods as fast as she could. The animal inside her was calling for the pine trees for the mountain air, to just run. Her heart was still pounding, mind still racing as it tried to process what had happened. After awhile she stopped one hand on a tree the other on her knee while she panted, sweat dripping from her forehead. Finally she took a moment to observe her surroundings, she was always taught to do it while in the middle of what you're doing or before you do it. But her head had been too fuzzy to before. Yellow eyes calmly scanned the area, nothing but pine trees and small bushes mixed with long grass. Closing her mouth she panted through her nose letting the wolf inside pick up any scents, evergreen, rain and her own sweat. Nothing to…wait… Instantly snapping up she went to move away from where she stood but it was too late. She felt her body pushed roughly against the nearest tree.  
His eyes already glowing pink he leaned in to her head "Think you can run?" he asked in a dark humor. She held her breath for a moment feeling him move close till their bodies were pressing up against one another.  
He wedged a leg in between hers moving his hand down her side in a slow and teasing motion before grasping her hip sending shocks of pleasure up her spine "So the woods is where you run to when you need a breather huh?" he asked making sure his hot breath was on her neck. She bit her lip trying not to make a sound but her body wouldn't listen to her. He pressed his lips again her neck and smiled "What happened to all the enthusiasm in the bedroom?" he whispered biting her neck gently.  
"It wasn't enthusiasm…it was…" she gave herself a second to think "Self defense." She said finally. He chuckled deeply "Oh really?" He moved his head away from her neck in favor of her mouth pressing his own lips against hers, biting her bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance.  
"You're not a very good liar…" he whispered to her lips "I can smell your arousal…" he growled. She growled back at him in defiance but in reaction to this Sebastian bit a soft spot on her neck. Without even being able to stop it she let off a moan of pleasure. This acting like a key she started to move her body in time with his placing her hands on his chest to find the first button of his newly put on shirt. Couldn't go to the master shirtless now could he? Animal instincts taking over again and eyes starting to glow in the dusk sunset she gave up on trying to find the buttons simply taking a side of his shirt in each hand and ripping them off.  
"Impatient aren't we?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. Every movement he did against her only cause more sparks of pleasure to run up and down her. Her mind started to swim and she got lost in the moment. He rubbed her hip with one hand while sliding the other further down grabbing the back pocket of her pants firmly.

A knock on the door drew Kieko's attention away from the paperwork that she was reading. She knew Rachael would tell her later but after all there wasn't much to do, might as well.  
"Come in." she said sweetly. The door creaked open to reveal Finny, he rubbed the back of his head waving with his free hand "Hi Kieko…"  
"Oh hi Finny!" She smiled "What bring you around?" she asked. He stepped forward only a few inches. Keiko got up off the bed to meet him half way, he looked nervous about something.  
"Well I just wanted to say good night to my best friend…" he said softly looking down at his shoes. Kieko tilted her head slightly "Oh ok. Well, goo- "but she was cut short by his arms hugging her tightly. All she could do was staring back wide eyed, allowing the shock to run up and over her. Slowly she hugged him back gently. A soft wolf howl echoed throughout the quiet atmosphere. Kieko immediately pulled back and looked out the window. "What's wrong?" Finny asked nervously. She stared out the window with intense eyes. "I don't know yet..." she said in a serious tone. She walked to the doors and grabbed the shiny bronze handles. Walking inside she waved good bye to the boy and shut the doors. 'Where is Rachel?' she wondered in her head. Looking around she walked to the window. The last she heard of her was she needed air. 'Danger!' was the only thought that crossed her mind. Kieko looked out the window and was starting to worry about her friend. Bursting out of the door, Kieko ran into Finny. "Finny! I have to find Rachael!" Kieko said in a rushed tone. Finny nodded and they both ran to the front door. The boy opened the door and they both rushed out towards the trees.

It had been so long since she was surrounded like this by another male. Most males where well…afraid of her intimidating nature, but Sebastian didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed to turn him on. Somehow in the heat of things they had ended up on the ground, Rachael finally surrendering and allowing the taller form to rest on top of her. Pinned under the lager male she moved against him seductively every now and then thrusting her hips into his softly causing him to growl deeply into her mouth. The sounds of his growls onto pushed her to go farther, testing her limits with this demon. How far could she take it before he snapped?  
Sebastian bit her bottom lip once more making her gasp in reaction. Wasting no time he instantly engaged in a small war with her tongue. Feeling around her teeth he instantly figured they weren't from a human mouth. Rachael's teeth had already elongated and sharpened themselves, the animal threatening to take over her.

Kieko didn't even have to use her nose to track Rachael down; she could feel her aura from where she stood. It was wild, and flowing in every direction as if trying to release some of its pent up energy. She started after it, Finny close at her heels "Do you think she is ok?" Finny asked. Kieko looked over and then to the ground "She's a big girl, if there is anything Rachael can do, its hold her own. But I don't know…"  
She opened her ears to everything around her listening for walking, running or struggling but it was pretty quiet till she heard a growl come from the denser part of the forest. The growl was from Rachael again, a much more animalistic Rachael but Rachael all the same. She came around a tree and seeing Rachael pinned under Sebastian but she didn't look like she was fighting him, more like forcing him to stay there. Blood rushed to her face as she squeaked and hid behind the nearest tree. She hadn't even notice that Finny was pretty far behind her, but when she heard his footsteps she waited till he was right beside her ready to run ahead. But before that could happen she sprung up covering his mouth with her hand and dragging him down with her. She gestured with the other hand to keep quiet, Finny nodded and Kieko released him.  
"What's wrong?" he whispered. Face still red she merely pointed in the general direction of Rachael. Slowly and quietly Finny peeked his head around the tree only to draw it back quickly his own face getting red.  
"I think we should go…" Kieko said starting to giggle. Finny nodded and the two got up quickly running off.

Dazed she asked softly "What are you looking at?" Sebastian was preoccupied with something far off or so she assumed. He looked back at her "Oh, nothing." He lied. Maybe Rachael hadn't sensed her partner close by but Sebastian obviously did. Turing back to his "prey" he continued his manipulations making her body arch and fall in pleasure. With one swift movement he unbuttoned her pants and the games continued.

Rachael finally walked through the doors to her and Kieko's room around midnight. Hair a mess, she smelled of the forest her own sweat and Sebastian. Not wanting to get dressed a second time she simply fell on the bed in her clothes.  
"There you are!" Keiko whispered sitting up in the bed looking at the tired girl "Where have you been?" she asked. Rachael hardly had the energy to look up at her, she mumbled something into the pillow below her before starting up steady snores.  
"I'll ask in the morning…" Kieko said more to herself then anyone.

Sleep had never been a necessary thing to Rachael. This was the first time that it engulfed her and pulled her into a deep relaxing rest. The sun hitting her eyes, Rachael rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sitting up she stretched out her arms and arched her back. Looking around she saw Kieko's side of the bed neatly tucked in. Rachel looked down and saw she was still in her clothes but was tucked in under the blankets. The girl slid out of bed and walked over to her packed clothing. Walking to the closet, she realized that she was sore. A soft smile played across her lips as she replayed what happened that previous night. Cleaned and clothed she opened the doors and walked down the hall to the dining area. Pushing the heavy wooden doors open, she saw Ceil eating breakfast with Sebastian by his side. The butler and the girl locked eyes with intense heat. Sebastian smiled at her as her cheeks heated up and she glanced down. "Do you know where Kieko is?" She asked looking at the young lord. "I don't know." He said after sipping his tea from a sparkling china cup. Rachael looked to the butler one more time then walked out. 'If I find Finny, then I find her.' The yellow eyed girl thought to herself. Seeing a familiar straw hat, Rachel ran to catch up to the boy. "Where is Kieko?" she asked casually. Finny looked at the girl and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I seen her run out of the estate with a hoodie and yoga pants on." He stated blankly. Rachael smirked at his expression then walked to the window wondering where her friend might be.

XX

Please don't be afraid to leave a review if you like the story! Only getting one each chapter is a little discouraging.. If no one is liking the story we can always stop posting so please tell us, Stop? Or Keep going?


	5. Chapter 5

A quiet refuge was found out in the forest on a rock. She sat down cross legged, straight back and closed her eyes. Meditation was a calming, necessary thing to do; especially after a hard work out. She ran to the next nearest town before sunrise. Running back she still needed to let off some steam. Punching trees was a good enough punching back –that is until the tree snaps in half from her strength. Her body now cooled off and her heart rate down, she practiced her breathing. A small breeze was sweeping through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle. Familiar scents of trees, grass, and dirt filled her nose. Wind was a familiar presence that she had missed so much. Kieko's mind was completely clear of anything but her breathing. After changing into a demon, the beast tries to take over repeatedly. Rachel knew how this was and how important it was to center one's self to take control. Her eyes then snapped open and she made eye contact with a polecat. It sniffed the air and softly strolled over to her. It's tiny pink paws had small black claws. The ferret approached her with cautious eyes. Kieko put her hand down and let it sniff her. Gently she pet it with one hand as it climbed up and nestled into her lap. Smiling to herself, she got lost in her own thoughts. The ferret rose it's head then jumped off her lap giving her one quick look, then running off. Green eyes blazing, she got up with a sigh and pulled her hood over her head and began walking back to the mansion, not wanting to leave the forest or her alone time.

Kieko finally walked through the doors of the mansion around dinner time having only jogged home rather then run.  
"There you are." Rachael greeted walking up to the other female. Kieko looked up at her "Oh," she laughed tiredly "I was just working out. Ran to the next town." She explained casually. Stopping a moment she leaned closer to Rachael who looked on at her with a confused expression. Taking a couple breaths of her friends scent a smile grew on her face.  
Feeling the blood rush to her cheeks "What?!" she asked defensively. Kieko walked past her "Had your fun with Sebastian again huh?" she asked in good humor. Rachael merely grumbled "Come on, dinner should be just about done."  
Both girls entered the dining area where everyone was already waiting to eat. Sebastian smiled politely "Just on time."  
After dinner was done the girls quietly went back to their room, once Rachael closed the door she finally spoke up "You feel it to, don't you?" Kieko only nodded already heading for their combat clothes but Rachael interrupted "I don't they will be necessary. I don't think this will be a huge problem, just some pesky demon lurking around in the shadows." Kieko let her hand drop "So what do you want to do. It's not in our orders, and I'm sure Sebastian will take care of it." Rachael sighed agreeing "but I could use my own little work out, this should be a good enough one." Kieko smirked "Sebastian not enough?" Rachael shot her a look and growled lightly, not in an angry way but more of a 'shut up'.  
Sighing she stretched her arms "I'll be back."  
Outside Rachael let her senses take over, smells getting stronger as well as sight and hearing. The wind picked up instantly sending a chill down her body that wasn't natural. She looked over to the mansion for a second before walking her way into a clearing knowing the demon was watching her every move. Eyes starting to glow a bright yellow she felt her teeth extend and her aura pick up. A deep growl made its way out of her throat as she scanned the pine trees. There! Pin pointing its location she took a dagger out of her boot throwing it in its general direction, sticking the blade in a tree a black saber tooth cat looking demon shot out of the trees dodging the knife.  
"There you are." Rachael growled. Confusion waved over her, what was this demon doing here? These types are normally found in mountain ranges, in much more colder weather then here. It's dark blue eyes looked her over before stepping closer and ripping a scream only a jaguar in pain could make. In one swift motion the cat started to use its powerful muscles propelling it at the girl with speed only a demon could have. But Rachael was much more agile. Spinning to the right the cat missed her by only a fraction of an inch.  
She turned on her heal to see the big cat skid itself to a stop turning around obviously agitated. It stalked its way closer to the brown haired girl giving off low growls of disapproval. Large four inch fangs dripping in poison, black claws digging into the ground for more traction, its fur started to stand and wave off its body like a black flame.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Rachael smirked. The demon hissed starting a zig-zag motion after her, Rachael started to jump backwards to avoid spread claws. Seeing a point of opportunity she swung a leg up high going over its outstretched arm and sending a bone shattering kick to the head. The demon cried in pain rolling away from the kick and standing up again giving its left eye a few test blinks. It looked back at her with a curled muzzle, growling deeply. Rachael smiled before starting after it sending the extra energy from her aura down to her hands and into her claws. The cat jumped up after her showing her his under belly. Not wasting any time she swung a hand upwards, claws leaving a quick streak of light. She felt her hand rip through its heated fur and into its skin. With her other hand she did the same but aimed up wards for the neck. The cat's dark red blood spilled out onto the grass and onto her hands. She felt a splash of it get on her cheek but immediately disregarded the information.  
The cat scrambled away hissing and groaning in pain. Rachael tackled it down to the ground landing one more claw mark on its neck letting the saber cat bleed out. With another heave it's blue eyes closed for the final time.  
She looked the cat over, it still smelled like the mountains, like snow. Why was it here? She looked behind herself looking through the branches of the trees while she walked to her abandoned dagger.  
She growled loudly "I know your there Sebastian! What is the meaning of this!?"  
Sebastian appeared in front of her with a smile "Well, since you won't tell me what you are, I was merely testing your abilities." Unimpressed Rachael looked back at the cat.

Rachael smirked at the man "Like that will ever happen." She growled looking away. Just as she turned, Sebastian suddenly appeared, grabbed her hip and pulled her in close. "We will see about that." He whispered with a smile. Rachael let out a shaky breath while looking into his deep red eyes. The butler licked his lips slowly while letting a hand travel up her side. "Let's get out of here." He said quietly. Rachel looked to the woods behind his shoulder and back at him. A warm rush spread through her body at the thought of it. "This is some kind of trap." Rachael accused. Sebastian just maintained a serious expression with a hint of a smile. The man snaked his arm behind her and led her to the forest, while the girl willing followed along. "Hey Rachael!" Kieko screamed running after her. The girl snapped out of her heated thoughts and looked behind her. Rachael looked questioning at her friend. Kieko then looked at Sebastian's arm around the girl and her face turned red. "She needs to pack for London Sebastian!" The green eyed girl giggled and grabbed her friend's hand, dragging her away. The butler glared at Kieko but the girl glared back with an equal scowl.

Kieko turned back around with her arm linked around Rachael's. Once the two were back in their rooms Kieko bolted for the combined closet getting out an arm full of clothes. Rachael lifted an eyebrow towards her friend "Were only going to be there for a week." She commented. Kieko looked back over at her with excited eyes "I know, but I want to look my best, I've never been to London!" she nearly squealed. Rachael sighed letting her mouth turn into a smile, her friend was always so high strung on life, every now and again Rachael got a little jealous of it.  
The green eyed girl looked back over from her already over flowing suitcase "Aren't you going to pack?" she asked. Snapped from her thoughts over Sebastian she nodded her head grabbing some outfits of her own. A knock on the door brought both of their attention to the door "Come in." Rachael called after it. The door swung open slowly to reveal Ceil "Hello girls," he greeted "While we are in London we are going to be attending the queen's royal ball. I've set up Sebastian to create dresses that will be both fashionable and flexible in case there is a need for it." The girls looked back at each other before looking at the head of Phantomhive once more "Do you except to be attacked there?" Rachael asked a little concerned. Ceil nodded "While I don't think it's likely it is possible. So I want you both prepared."

Rachael grumbled, a dress? Really? She wasn't sure on the feelings of Kieko but somehow she figured she didn't like the idea to much and yet she was probably a bit more excited about it than she.  
"Rachael, you're up first."  
Leaving Kieko she walked into the room Ceil showed her, it was lined with different fabrics of different designs and colors. Sebastian stood next to a three panel mirror with a measuring tape around his neck.  
"Well then, I'll leave you two to it." Ceil sighed leaving the room and shutting the door.  
Sebastian smiled "Right this way miss Rachael." He said extending a hand to her. Leading her to a small pedestal she stood up on in letting Sebastian measure every aspect of her form.  
After about an hour of growls grunts and sweat Rachael looked over to the mirror again. Her hair was left down, but Sebastian was sure to put it up for the ball. She wore a long black and royal purple gown, sleeves made long but form fitting, bust ruffled and then tucked back in a laced corset that went down to just above her hips before flowing out into a traditional ball gown.  
Rachael looked herself over before sighing "This is weird…" she commented.  
"Yes, I understand you aren't very fond of dresses, but it will only be for one night and I assure you, you look stunning." Rachael looked over to see a sincere smile on his face "I'll send Kieko in." she said jumping off onto the floor.

Rachael pushed open the doors to the bedroom to find Kieko asleep on the bed. "It's no time for a cat nap." Rachael said out loud. Kieko opened her bright green eyes and yawned. "Well you were taking a long time so I figured I would take advantage of the situation." The green eyed girl said sleepily. "It's your turn for a dress." Rachael smiled. Kieko's eyes light up as she smiled! "I am so excited to have a dress made for me!" she said running to the door. Just as she opened it, she made eye contact with her friend and smiled. Kieko walked down the hall way to a room that had the door ajar. Kieko peeked in and saw the butler with measuring tape around his neck, looking around at the fabric. Without looking up he grabbed some yellow and orange fabric and folded them. "You can come in." Sebastian said while still messing with the fabric. The girl walked in and took in all the colors and fabrics. Each fabric draping over the furniture brilliantly dazzled with color and silky to the touch. She walked up to the small black wooden stool and cautiously stood up on it looking at the butler. "Glaring at someone is considered rude." He said with an evil smile. She softened her face expression and admired at the many colors and textures of the fabrics again. "Sorry." She said softly. Sebastian then picked up a black fabric with yellow. Kieko beamed a smile "I love those colors!" she squealed. The finish product of the dress was a form fitting black corset with yellow lacing around it in decorative patterns , flooding with subtle ruffles as it draped into a the formal dresse style. The ruffles flowing down to the floor were a golden yellow color like a golden waterfall. The front was decorative around the bust and in the back was finished with golden string to tie the corset into a thin majestic bow. The dress then finished with golden sleeves that flowed loosely but laced with black ribbon. The green eyed girl looked in the mirror and gasped at the elegant dress. The girl smiled and looked at the butler. "Thank you very much Sebastian!" she shouted joyfully. After the dress was off, the girl then went in search for her partner.

After looking in their room and not finding her there she went down the hall way to the next closest area she figured she might be. She peeked her head in Ceil's office to see Rachael standing there talking with him.  
"When is this ball?" she asked the younger male. Ceil linked his fingers together "The ball is in two days, we will be leaving first thing in the morning." Rachael nodded "Ok." She said simply turning on her heel and walking back and out of the room only to be greeted by her friend.  
"All done with the dress then?" she asked as she slipped by. Kieko took her place at Rachael's side "Yes, I can't wait to see yours!" she commented. Rachael only grumbled as if she was sick "I hate dresses…" she complained softly. Kieko smiled sympathetically "I know you do, but it's only for one night right? A ball should be fun. Rachael looked over at her friend and smiled back softly choosing not to say anything.

The next day after a long travel by carriage and many complaints later they arrived in the glistening city of London. Kieko hung her head out the window looking around at all the people dressed up as if there was a ball going on every day. The buildings were twice as tall here then on the outskirts and at least three times as many lights. The city lit up the darkened sky and showered the streets with a yellow wave.  
"It's beautiful…" Kieko whispered I pure awe. Rachael glanced out her window as well, she had to admit, it was pretty… When the carriage stopped and the side door was opened by Sebastian everyone walked out into the streets to look at the place they would be staying.  
"Another mansion?" Rachael questioned looked towards Ciel. The blue haired boy nodded "I have a few here in England, in case my presence is needed in nearby towns and such." Rachael hummed her understanding looking over at her partner who was still looking around the large city.  
"Well then, I suggest we all get some sleep, we will have a busy day tomorrow." Sebastian piped in opening the doors to the large house hold.  
After everything was put away and dinner was eaten the crew retired to their rooms. Rachael closed the door behind her looking at the bed.  
"I can't believe were here in London!" Kieko smiled. Rachael walked over to the window were Kieko sat watching everyone go by "Just don't get too caught up, we still have a job to do." Rachael reminded her. Kieko tisked "Doesn't mean we can't look. What are the odds someone will attack the queen tomorrow anyway?" she groaned. Rachael sighed "I don't know, but if it's anything like our president, then it will be pretty likely." Kieko just lowered her eyes "We will be at our top game," she assured, "But I still just think you worry too much. Be positive every now and again." Rachael growled softly but didn't say anything, simply got into some night clothes which consisted of baggy black pants and a white tank top. Kieko did the same brushing her hair as well.  
They dragged themselves into bed turning off the lights and closing their eyes. Rachael kept her ears open listening to Kieko breath. It slowed down and soon turned into soft and steady snores. Taking this as her chance she swiftly jumped out of the bed making sure to be as quiet as possible. She looked back at her friend one last time and went out into the darkened house looking for Sebastian's room promising herself she would be back by morning before Kieko woke up.

A nightmare shook Kieko awake with a gasp. Nightmares about demons, the government, and killing is what this dream consisted of. Turning, the girl seen her partner was not there. The green eyed girl sighed and changed her clothing into some loose, breathable clothing. A late run would help the nightmare dissipate from her memory. 'I wonder where Rachael is?' she questioned herself. Kieko put on her smooth black jacket and slid the hood over her head. Pulling her old leather boots on she tightened the thin laces and tied them in a tight knot. She walked to the door and grabbed the cold brass door knob. The brass was chilling to her hand. She opened the door and walked out with a fast stride. The dark hallways were almost chilling; the dark carpet and wall paper almost blending into one another into a black abyss. She had never noticed how menacing the mansion was until now. She hurried down the intimidating hallway with soft footsteps. Subtle creaking of the floor and soft thumps of her feet were the only audible noises. The door creaked loudly as Kieko opened one of the main doors. Stepping outside she slowly closed it. The wind was picking up speed and another storm was coming. Kieko raised her head and let the wind and scents fill her nostrils. Eyes shifting into demon eyes, she started to sprint from the front steps to the dense tree line. Her demon ripped out of her body as she ran like a balloon exploding. Human hands shifting to paws and nails forming into claws. The change was fast and not very painful. Her momentum picked up speed as her big muscles tightened and stretched for the speed. She was far away from the mansion she slowed her pace and scanned the forest. A slight smell picked up her nose. A growl rumbled in her chest as she saw the demon hound lurking in the shadows. The tiger turned and sprinted to the estate. Her green stripes almost a ghoulish green smoke on her shiny black fur. The forest was eerily quiet and foggy. The beasts ran through the thicket and the fog. Kieko's vision started to blur and her muscles become reluctant to run. Panic shot through her mind. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' she growled. Her body began to shake and shrink into human form. The back of her jacket burned from her mark. Kieko began to crawl, nails digging into the cold wet ground. Her body began to tremble as she started to cough. The fog was getting thicker as she tried to get away. The demon hound howled close by. The girl glanced behind her and seen the large dog standing a distance away. The fog was filling her lungs and her head was suddenly too heavy. Laying her head down on the soil, she could feel her eyes slowly closing. "Rachael" Kieko whispered quietly and then darkness took over.


End file.
